Another Heather
by AndyFeathersPotter
Summary: There’s a new Heather in town. Heather Dean, sister of Jason Dean. She has to deal with the mirders of JD, she joins the Heathers, and finally feels accepted. Until Westerburg finds out about her disfunctioning family. And the abuse.


"JD!"

I yell from my room. He yells,"What do you want Heather?"

I'm Heather Dean, sister of Jason Dean. "What did you do with my stuff?"

"I didn't do anything with it!"

"Well there's a gun in my bag, so obviously you did something!"

"Fine, I just wanted to scare you."

"Sure."

"Are you excited for our new school?"

"Yeah! New people, it'll be fun, maybe you could get a girlfriend."

"That'll be the day."

"Don't bring a fucking gun."

"I'm bringing a gun."

"Whatever."

I throw on an orange blazer and white shirt, and a plaid skirt. "Today will be a good day, a new start."

"Why do you bother being positive? It's going to end like every other school. I get bad grades cause chaos and dad beats me. You just end up being lonely. And happy."

"Maybe this school will be different."

"Optimism isn't helpful. Will you get me information?"

I get JD his information about people in our newest school every time.

"Sure!"

I rush out the door and get in the bus. I enter and see chaos. JD laughs and says,"Chaos is what killed the dinosaurs."

I walk to my locker and see three girls in yellow, green and red. "Who are you?" say the one in red.

"I'm Heather Dean."

"Wow, I'm Heather Chandler, this is Heather McNamara, and this is Heather Duke."

"You're pretty, And you have a symmetrical face. That's very important." Heather M says.

"Do you want to sit with us at lunch?" Heather C says.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

Throughout the day I get the structure of the group. Heather C is leader, Heather D is jealous and Heather M is nice and doesn't really want to lead. Heather M and I are really similar. And then there's Veronica, she's different. She's nice and new in the group. She keeps looking at JD. Soon I join the group in the same place as Heather M, fine with me. Then I go home. JD is smoking. Shocking. And dad is being dad. I shrug off my bag and sit on the couch. "How was school?" JD asks.

"It was good."

He pulls me up to his room,"Dirt, now."

"Umm, the Heathers are the leaders sort of."

"I know that! You're useless!" He puts the burning part of the cigarette on the palm of my hand and covers my mouth so dad doesn't hear, not that he would care. JD says,"Real stuff."

"I don't know, I was busy."

"With what?"

"My friends."

He punches me. "You said that you'd do something!"

"Sorry. I'll get you something tomorrow I swear."

"You better."

I say,"I'm going to Heather's house in ten minutes, Heather is picking me up soon anyway. Bye JD! Have a good night."

"Get me something good."

"I will, bye!"

I pack a bag and rush out the door into Heather's car with the other Heathers and Veronica. We drive around and Heather C says,"Who's that new kid?"

"JD?"

"Yeah him."

"He's my brother."

"Really, he pulled a gun on Kurt and Ram." Heather D says.

"He only fired blanks." Veronica said.

"We're going shopping for Rams party! And we can get sexy underwear and sexy dresses and sexy pajamas!" Heather C said.

"Yeah!" I say.

She pulls up to the mall and we go in Victoria's Secret. They look through underwear and I kinda stand in the corner with Veronica. Heather D pulls me into a changing room and tells me to model some underwear. She seems nice and honest so I do it. We go with a white lace bra, white lace panties, orange and pink mesh lingerie, and an orange sleep tee. Heather D gets a dark green lace bra and dark green panties, dark green lace and mesh lingerie and a dark green satin kimono, for sleeping. We move to the next store and shop for dresses. I look for orange. I find a short one that I like but Heather D says,"That isn't sexy enough for boys to notice you. Here try this one."

I trust her and try on the dress. It has a very deep V neck, it has built in spandex shorts, that are REALLY short, and the sides of the dress cut off at the waist, even the front and back of the dress are clear after the waist. My boobs, which are pretty big, are very visible. The color of the dress is like sunset orange.

"Are you done Heather? I wanna see it!" Heather D says.

"Shut up Heather!" Heather C says.

I step out and Heather D says,"Damn. You look good. The boys are gonna be all over you tonight."

"You think so?"

"Of course! Are you a virgin?"

"Yes."

Heather C says,"Not for long! Kurt and Ram are gonna be all over you!"

I gulp and change out of the dress. Than I look for shoes. I find a pair of black, platforms with super thin heels and Heather D, in her infinite kindness for helping me, says,"Omigosh you have to get these!"

"Okay!"

We check out and go to Heather C's house for the party. Heather D helps me get ready and says,"Good this is a push up bra, I thought it was."

"Why does looking sexy matter so much?"

"Because, to truly become a Heather, Kurt and Ram have to think you look hot enough to fuck."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Ok, I trust you Heather."

"Good. Now let me make you look super sexy, Heather is making Veronica look sexy too. Maybe if you're lucky Kurt and Ram will actually fuck you."

"At the same time?"

"They did with the rest of us."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

We finish up and as I walk out Heather M says,"You ready?"

"Not really."

"I wasn't either."

We leave and as soon as we get to the party Kurt and Ram rush Heather C and ask,"Can we see them yet?"

Heather C says,"Heather and Veronica, go into that bedroom."

We go into the room Heather pointed too and wait. Kurt comes in first and stares at me,"Wow, you know, maybe later we can get you out of your dress. See the rest of the picture."

"That would be great." I say as I trace my finger down his abs to his pants. I feel it bulge and he says,"Are you a virgin?"

"Yes."

I feel it bulge even more as he says,"Even better."

He moves on to Veronica as Ram walks in. "Hey Heather, you're super sexy."

"You are too." I do the same thing to Ram as I did to Kurt but I give Ram's bulge some extra attention. "I heard you were a virgin."

"Yes I am Ram."

"I like virgins better, they scream more. Especially when Kurt and I go in at the same time."

"That sounds great handsome. I'm all yours."

He moves on to Veronica and Kurt leaves the room. Ram finishes with Veronica and closes the door. I go to leave and he says,"You ladies stay here."

I sit down and Veronica says,"Wow."

"Yeah."

Heather D comes in and says,"They picked you Heather!"

"Yay!"

Kurt and Ram both come in and Heather and Veronica leave. Kurt pushes me down on the bed and says,"Strip."

I take off my heels and my dress. Kurt says,"Stop."

He walks towards me and rips the bra and panties off. He looks at Ram and nods Ram asks,"Which way do I go first?"

"I get both first."

Kurt throws me on the bed and says,"You can scream. I like screamers."

Kurt goes in fast and hard and I scream. Ram says,"Someone's gonna notice."

"Ball gag." Kurt says.

Kurt looks at me and says,"I like screamers but that was loud. He takes something from Ram and shoves it in my mouth. Soon Kurt seems done and says,"All fours."

I get on all fours on the bed and Kurt pushes me off. "On the ground, Luke the bitch you are."

Kurt looks at me and grabs my waist. Then he goes in, in a different place. It hurts more. He can't get a good handle on my waist so he grabs my neck. He starts choking me. He doesn't kill me, duh. Then he nods a Ram. He doesn't stop, but Ram gets under me and goes in where Kurt just was. After what seems like an eternity. They finish and get dressed. They say,"Maybe the new Heather should show everyone what she has."

They pick me up, I'm still naked, and the parade me around, like I was a trophy. They says,"Meet the new Heather!"

Everyone cheers and they drop me at the opposite end of the house. I walk over and deal with people catcalling, and slapping my ass. I finally make it over and get clothes on. Then I drink and I dance. Then Heather C calls a cab and we go to her house for a sleepover. Veronica isn't with us. In the morning JD picks me up and tells me to wait in the car. He and Veronica go in the house. They don't come back for awhile. I honk the horn and when they get back JD lights a cigarette, he gives Veronica one and I ask,"Can I have one?"

He says,"Here."

He pushes the burning end of his into my hand and looks at Veronica. He shoves my hand at her. Veronica looks at him and he says,"She deserves it."

She doesn't question him and does it. I scream and he slaps me. "No screaming remember!"

"Sorry."

He drives away and when I get home dad is pacing the floor. "Where the hell were you!"

"Dad, I told you I was going to my friend's house!"

"I don't remember that! Did she tell me JD?"

JD smiles at me and say,"No, she snuck out last night. She went to a party and had sex with a guy in the football team."

"You did what?"

"Dad, JD is lying he just wants you to beat me."

"I'm going to beat you, and after accusing JD of lying, I'm going to beat you even more!"

"Dad, please!"

"Dad, she's not worth your time, I can beat her for you. To practice for when I have kids." JD says.

"Good idea son, don't forget, there are other things than just a belt. Cigarettes, the paddle, even a fire poker. I have one heating up now."

Dad goes to his car and leaves the house. JD looks at me and says,"I told you not to mess up!"

"JD please."

"No! I'm in a chaotic mood, and I didn't get to do it last night, so I do it now!"

He drags me up to dads closet, and into the room where he beats us. It's soundproof. JD looks around and finds a belt. He brings it down on me for about an hour when I pass out. I wake up to Veronica leaning over me and saying,"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

Veronica says,"Heather Chandler committed suicide."

"When?"

"We don't know."

JD walks in and Veronica leaves,"Wimp! You couldn't take the heat."

He smirks and shoves a piece of cloth in my mouth and jams his cigarette into my face. He twists it until it's put out. He takes the cloth out and says,"I did it. And you won't tell anyone or I'll kill you next."

**Veronica's POV**

"JD what's your sister like?"

"She's sweet and happy. She's optimistic. She's too good for our family."

"Have you ever told her this?"

"Never. I show her by pain. It's how I was raised."

"Maybe you should."

**Heather Dean's POV**

I get up and get dressed for school. I'm there early with Heather D and Heather M to clean out Heather's locker. As we're working Veronica walks up. They're talking and I'm blank, and I'm in pain. I hear "Shut up Heather!"

Heather D looks livid. She grabs Heather's scrunch is and puts it on. She sings a song about never shutting up again and how Heather M wanted to take over. Then Kurt and Ram start talking about how Veronica had a threesome with them. JD looks pissed. I say,"Heather maybe we went too far."

"Shut up Heather!" She yells.

"Sorry Heather."

She pushes past me and I see JD run after Veronica. Heather leads down the hall and I pretty much follow and stay silent. I get home and go to my room. I flip on my bed. This is the worst school yet, sure I have my friends, but I can't talk half the time. JD killed someone! I hear a knock on the door and JD comes in. He shuts the door behind him when he comes in. He lights a cigarette. I flinch and he says,"Calm down!"

"What are you planning?"

"Kurt and Ram."

"JD you need to stop!"

I flinch and he says,"Relax! I can't stop, I'm the asteroid."

"JD this is sociopathic, you're manipulating your girlfriend, you've gone too far!"

He says,"You don't get to tell me too far."

He slams the butt of his cigarette in my hand. "Goodbye sis, I'm going hunting."

"Please stop!"

He turns and he looks furious. He steps towards me and slaps me,"Stop talking."

He walks away and slams the door. I put my head in my hands and cry.I look at the phone. I pick it up and my hand hovers over the nine. I sigh and put it down. I go to 7/11 and get a slushy. I sit on the counter and see Kurt. I get a second chance. He looks at me and says,"Heather."

"Hi Kurt!"

He walks over and says,"A slushy?"

"Better than cocaine."

"Do you want to come to my place tonight, I'm having a party. Heather is coming."

"Yeah. Sounds good."

He walks away and I go to the mall, I get a short, like barely covers the butt, orange dress and wear the same heels. I call Heather D and she picks me up. I grab a jacket to cover the marks from the other day. When I get in I hear loud music and smell weed. I get shoves and Heather D says,"Take off your jacket Heather."

"I can't Heather."

"Sure you can!"

She rips my jacket off and sees the marks. The scars. I run into a bathroom. I hear a knocking at the door,"Heather! Heather open this door please!"

I slowly open it Heather M sits down after closing the door behind her. She says,"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Heather, please talk to me."

"My dad got mad at me and so was my brother. It happens every day, Jd burns me with a cigarette."

I slowly open my palm, it's covered in scars and burns. Heather M says,"Do you need a place to stay? I wouldn't feel right leaving you with them."

"It's fine Heather. Thanks."

She hugs me and we go outside and party. She drops me off at home and dad is gone. But JD isn't. He stands at the door and says,"Where were you?"

"A party."

"Seriously another one!"

"Yes, I'm sorry. Here's some dirt."

I hand him a folder. He lights a cigarette and says,"Thanks."

He doesn't burn me. "JD? Is Heather home?"

Veronica is here. I run upstairs and go to bed. I wake up the next morning and JD is gone. I get on the bus and see Heather M. "Hey!" I say.

She looks at me and her mascara is running,"Kurt and Ram committed suicide."

"Oh no."

She starts sobbing. I hug her and she says,"I wonder if I should go next, Heather is dead, Kurt and Ram are dead and Heather hates me!"

"No, never say that again! I love you and so does everyone else. If anything I should. My family hates me, and this is the worst school yet."

We just sit there and cry when we hear laughing,"Look at Heather, crying."

"Shut up!" I yell.

"And Heather actually has some guys, I though you were just Heather's pet." It was a nerd.

"Stop! Now!"

"We all know your parents beat you, you're weak."

"First of all, its only my dad, second of all it made me stronger."

"Where's your mom then Heather?"

"None of your business!"

"I heard she killed herself,"

"Shut up!"

"Maybe she couldn't deal with you!"

"Stop! Stop it now!"

"It's your fault that she died."

Someone yells,"Shut up!"

"That's too far." Says another kid.

The nerd sits down and people ask me if I'm ok, if what he said was true. I just cry. Maybe he was right. I'm a weak bitch. Everyone hates me. It's my fault my mom died. I grab a gun that I stole from JD. I shakily lift it up to my head when Heather yells,"No!"

She takes the gun. "What the hell!"

"I just, I'm done!"

"It's ok. Please keep trying."

"I will. Thanks."

She just hugs me. We go to school and Heather D runs up and says,"We heard about the bus. You tried to kill yourself!"

"I-I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize! It's ok."

I flinch when JD walks towards us. Heather M stands in front of him and says,"Go away."

He says,"I'm her brother."

"You beat her! You burn her!"

His eyes flash with rage and I flinch. He pushes them away and says,"Give me my gun."

"Heather took it from me."

Heather M gives it to him and he says,"Thanks."

Heather M nods and they leave. He grabs my shoulders and says,"Are you ok?"

"Why do you care?"

"Heather please, are you ok?"

"Sorta."

"Good. I can't believe you told them!"

"They saw them, In sorry."

"Good. You better be."

He walks away and I sink to the ground. No way out. I get called to the office in the middle of class and see my dad and brother in the office. There are police and they ask me if it's true. If they hurt me. I say no. They check my back and hands. They ask me again. I said it was only dad. We're going to a foster home nearby. The McNamara's. Thank god. Soon JD and I were hanging out in our old house. Dad killed himself. It's all my fault. JD knows that. He brought the belt down again and again when Veronica walks in. They break up. He points his gun at me. I put my hands in the air. "JD please don't. You'll regret it."

"The only thing I regret is not killing you sooner."

"You don't mean that."

"You cost me my mom."

"That wasn't my fault!"

"You cost me my dad."

"I-I'm sorry."

"You cost me my girlfriend!"

"Please, I'm your sister!"

"Not any more."

I see it, I see the blood, I see the look on his face, I see the instant regret. I don't feel it yet. He runs and leaves me there. His sister! Veronica runs in and grabs my hand. She says,"You're going to be ok."

"Don't tell them it was him. Please."

"Why?"

"He didn't mean it."

"What should I tell them."

"Suicide."

She nods and I hear the sirens. They take me away as my vision fades. I see JD standing at the edge of my hospital bed, running his hands through his hair. "You didn't rat."

"No."

"Wow, I am so sorry."

"Sure."

"Please, you don't need to forgive me but please listen."

"Ok."

"I always thought you were the nicest thing to happen to me. That you were to good for us. You were always happy, even when you had no friends, after you were beaten. I tried to toughen you up by hurting you and it made things worse. You were always so optimistic. I'm sorry."

I grab his hand and says,"I am too."

"For what?"

"Mom and dad."

"That wasn't you! I don't know what it was, but it sure as hell wasnt you. I brought you a slushy."

I start drinking a slushy and Heather and Heather walk in. They glare at Jd and he leaves. "What happened?"

"I tried to shoot myself."

"In the gut?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Heather D says,"While you were gone, two more attempts at suicide."

"Who?"

"Yesterday was Martha Dumptruck."

"And me." Says Heather M.

I grab her hand and she just nods. "Can you go to the pep rally tonight?"

"Yes. JD said he'd give me a ride after he, fuck!"

"What?" Heather D said.

"I need to leave now."

"Why?" Heather M said.

"Trust me."

Heather M drops me off at Veronica's house. I run up and look through the window. JD is showing the Sawyers a copy of Moby Dick. He walks out and runs into me.

"JD? What the fuck are you going to do?"

"Nothing! I was telling the Sawyers that Veronica was having suicidal thoughts."

"Are you going to,"

"No!"

"Great. How long do you need?"

"Just wait in the car."

I sit in the car. I see him climb up to her window. Then I hear her mom scream. He sits in the car. He was crying. I say,"Did she actually kill herself."

He nods and starts sobbing. "I should drive."

He nods and we switch seats. I drive to the school. I have a feeling something's up. JD never goes to school spirit events. I go to my locker. I grab a pencil and paper. I sit down, I'm not a cheerleader so I sit alone. I write my last note when Veronica walks in. I run to her. She says,"You're here?"

"I thought you died."

"Yeah well, I didn't."

"What's he planning?"

"Boiler room."

I wait outside while they talk.

**Veronica's POV**

"Step away from the bomb."

"I'd hardly call this a bomb. This is to trigger the packs of thermals in the gym. Now those are bombs."

"In the gym where your sister is?"

"That's a formality."

"JD! She's right outside. She still trusts you, even though you shot her!"

"She's too good for heaven."

"So you send her there?"

"She'll be happier there!"

"She's happy here!"

"She tried to kill herself!"

"Because of you!"

I knock on the door and she walks in. Holding a gun. And for once it isn't pointed at her own head.

**Heather Dean's POV**

I shakily point the gun at him. He says,"You're shaking."

"I am."

He says,"Veronica, if anyone shoots me, please don't let it be her, it'll destroy her."

She reaches for my gun and I give it to her. I run over to him. I hug him. I say,"Too late."

I pull out my knife and stab him.

"I'm so sorry."

He looks at me and says,"I forgive you."

I hold his hand as Veronica runs away with the bomb. He stands up and I run after her. "Veronica!"

She stands with the bomb and I grab it. "Tell then it was me. Heather, Ram, the suicides." I hand her my suicide note. JD lumps forward and holds onto the bomb too. "Hey sis."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Guys, please don't!" Veronica says.

"Stand back."

She steps out and says,"I'll tell them Heather."

"Thank you."

_Beep beep. _

It's over before it starts. I see JD being pulled away from me and I see my mom. I see Heather and Ram and Kurt. Glaring at JD. "Goodbye Heather."

"Bye JD."

"Thanks for what you did."

"No problem."

**Veronica's POV **

I stand in front of everyone. I am supposed to tell them Heather killed people. I read the note to myself.

**Westerburg,**

**I was Heather Dean. I had a hard life. I was beaten and burned. I've moved so many times I haven't had any friends. Until now. But it was stressful. And sometimes people snap. I snapped three times. The first was Heather Chandler. That's right she didn't kill her self, I did. And I wrote the suicide note. Then Kurt and Ram. I killed them after seducing them. If they were actually gay, they would probably be alive.**

**-Heather **

I shake my head and says,"The Deans has a lot of problems. But I want to start with Heather. Heather seemed kind, selfless, optimistic. And she was. She was beaten and tried to kill herself only twice. She succeeded once."

"She tried to kill her self three times if you count when she succeeded!"

"No, she told me to tell everyone that she killed Heather Chandler and Kurt and Ram, so JD would be remembered well."

I hear murmurs. "JD trucked Heather into drinking the Hull Clean. He used his sister to seduce Kurt and Ram, hen he killed them, and she would have been next. If she told anyone."

I couldn't tell them I helped in the murders.

"That's why she was shot, the second time JD shot her. And it was my fault. I broke up with him when he beat her. She was selfless enough to take the fault off of JD. And selfless enough to risk everyone hating her so her brother would be remembered well. She loved him after he abused her, after he tried to kill her! That's who she was! She was a loving and generous person."


End file.
